


kiss where it hurts

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Kissing It Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could never fool her teacher and they both knew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss where it hurts

“Does it hurt?”

“A little.”

Mami hummed a little, turned Kyoko’s wrist over in her hands. Then lifted it up to kiss it, softly, lips barely brushing the cut. Kyoko nearly fell over.

“Mami-san?!”

Her senpai only smiled blithely. “Feel better?”

“Y-yeah,” Kyoko said, staring at her wound. Well, where the wound used to be. “But… but that was only because you used magic!”

“Is that so?”

“Yes!”

But she could never fool her teacher and they both knew it.


End file.
